1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device providing SIM card switch assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual mode phones utilize two SIM cards to transmit data via different transmission standards. FIG. 1 shows a conventional dual mode phone 10 comprising a housing 11, a display 12, an interface 13, a recess 14, a first SIM card (not shown) and a second SIM card (not shown). The first SIM card is disposed below a battery (not shown) of the dual mode phone 10. The second SIM card is disposed in the recess 14. However, when the second SIM card is removed from the recess 14, the dual mode phone 10 may not shut down because the battery is not removed before drawing the second SIM card. Thus, the second SIM card and the dual mode phone 10 can be damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,096 discloses a mechanism for removing a SIM card, which controls power of a circuit board in SIM card removal. However, data cannot be pre-stored into the SIM card or circuit board before SIM card removal. Additionally, power of circuit board in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,096 is shut down during SIM card removal. Thus, SIM card and circuit board may still suffer damage.